


Lingerie Kink Tumblr Prompt's

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hannibal (TV), Merlin (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Musketeers (2014), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lingerie Kink, M/M, Multi, please read them, tags at the start of the chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Just a place for all the Lingerie Kink ask box prompt's I got over on Tumblrhttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.comTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. d'Artagnan/Athos/Porthos/Aramis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: lingeire Kink, lingerie under clothes, dirty talk, office sex, anal sex, slight power play, reverse cowgirl position

d’Artagnan sighed as he tugged at the tie around his neck, the fabric was rubbing against the lace he had on underneath. d’Artagnan hated drunk Constance and hated drunk him more for agreeing to this.

She had somehow managed to win a bet with him a while back and now just told him his punishment. All day at work he had to wear his usual suit but underneath was her choice in lacey undergarments. 

“Are you alright d’Artagnan, you keep tugging at your tie.” Porthos looked at the other man in concern. d’Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis were working late into the night, again in the empty building they were the only ones left. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” d’Artagnan said as he leaned down to double check someone on a piece of paper, hand loosening his tie again. Porthos eyebrows furrowed together when he caught a flash of color underneath the collar of d’Artagnan’s shirt. 

“What is that? Are you sure your okay d’Artagnan?” Porthos stepped closer, hand reaching towards the flash of color. d’Artagnan looked up and started to form a warning, but Porthos was too fast and the top buttons of his shirt had been opened. Porthos stared at what he saw underneath with wide eyes as he swallowed hard at the sight. 

“What is it?” Aramis and Athos came closer, crowding d’Artagnan against the edge of the table. Porthos quickly tugged d’Artagnan’s shirt out of his dress pants, opening it wide. d’Artagnan turned his head to the side to look away, face burning red and cursing Constance in every language he knew. 

“d’Artagnan?” Aramis asked curiously.

“I lost a bet to Constance, I normally don’t do this I swear, aahh.” d’Artagnan gasped as fingers rolled his nipples through the lace fabric. d’Artagnan blushed and gave a darting look at the trio. They were looking at him in such an open way it confused him, but those were defiantly Aramis’ fingers on his chest, caressing the navy blue fabric of the high neck lined keyhole bralette. 

“God d’Artagnan.” Athos breathed out as he shifted on his feet, eyes still on d’Artagnan’s chest. 

“Can we just forget this ever happened?” d’Artagnan offered weakly before gasping when Porthos tugged him close to kiss him hard. Aramis kept caressing d’Artagnan’s chest and torso leaving goosebumps in the wake of his fingers. 

“Do you want this d’Artagnan? We want this so much.” Athos whispered in d’Artagnan’s ear, nipping at the lobe as he spoke. 

“Yes, God yes.” d’Artagnan whimpered as Porthos moved down to suck at his neck. 

“Are you wearing anything else under here?” Aramis asked curiously as he ran his hands down to rest on d’Artagnan’s belt. 

“Constance never does anything half way.” d’Artagnan grumbled and huffed when the three stepped away.

“Show us then.” Athos ordered with a lust filled smile on his lips. d’Artagnan flushed but worked his belt open and let his dress pants drop to the floor as he toed off his shoes. He looked up shyly at the sight of the other three getting obviously harder in their pants. 

d’Artagnan rubbed his thighs together feeling the silk stockings move against each other, the straps attached to the garter belt he was wearing keeping them in place and matching navy lace panties were cupping his ass and cock snugly. 

“Come over here d’Artagnan.” Athos’ voice was thick as he held out his hand. d’Artagnan took the offered hand and groaned when Athos hauled him over to kiss him senseless. 

Porthos smoothed his hands down d’Artagnan’s ass giving his own groan at the feelings the smooth skin and lace had on his own skin. Aramis had knelt down to run his hands up d’Artagnan’s legs and lightly over the front of the panties, making d’Artagnan groan as his cock twitched. 

Athos sat down on his office chair, grabbing a bottle of lotion from his desk drawer watching as Aramis stood up and took control of d’Artagnan’s mouth with his own while Porthos continued to grope d’Artagnan. 

Athos tugged himself out of his dress pants and slathered his cock up with the lotion. He made eye contact with Porthos who nodded and whispered something in d’Artagnan’s ear making the younger man blush and nod shyly as he looked over at Athos who was clearly waiting for him. Aramis pecked d’Artagnan’s lips with a reassuring smile before Aramis and Porthos tugged him over to Athos.

“We’ve got you, just follow our lead.” Athos promised as the other two turned d’Artagnan around and helped him up onto Athos’ lap.

“Okay, okay.” d’Artagnan blushed as he felt Athos cock slide against his lace covered ass and the way Athos moaned behind him. 

d’Artagnan blushed as Athos pushed the back of the panties aside and the head of his slick cock brush against d’Artagnan’s rim. Porthos and Aramis held onto d’Artagnan and helped him lower him onto Athos’ cock, it took time and d’Artagnan was a mess by the time he was fully seated on Athos’ cock. 

d’Artagnan reached behind to grip onto the arms of the chair and rolled his hips, both men groaning at the action. 

“d’Artagnan.” Athos groaned out as he grabbed onto d’Artagnan’s hips as d’Artagnan started to bounce slowly, enjoying the drag of Athos’ cock inside of him. 

“Mmmm.” d’Artagnan groaned, if he knew wearing lingerie would get him the men he wanted since he started working at the firm he would have accepted that lose a while ago. 

d’Artagnan tipped his head back to look up at the sight of Porthos and Aramis standing right in front of him, their own cocks out and hands stroking themselves as they watched d’Artagnan ride Athos’ cock. d’Artagnan bared his chest forward and they took the silent offer and rubbed the heads of their cocks against the lace bralette right on top of his nipples. The friction made Aramis and Porthos groaned, Athos moved his right hand down to rub at d’Artagnan’s cock through the fabric. 

d’Artagnan let out a keen at the sensations that were overwhelming him. Fingers digging into the chair arms as he rocked himself on Athos cock fast as he could, feeling his climax building up.

“Athos, Porthos, Aramis… I’m so close.” d’Artagnan gasped, body shaking as Athos’ cock hit against his prostate and hand tight around d’Artagnan’s cock. 

“Then come for us d’Artagnan, come for us.” Athos’ voice was husky and that sent d’Artagnan over the edge, his cum staining the panties as he slumped back against Athos his eyes fluttering closed as Athos’ arms wrapped around him and their releases covered him from both sides. 

Maybe he should wear lingerie more often.


	2. David Singh/Hartley Rathaway/Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Hartley Rathaway and David Singh and His fiancee Rob. The sequel to the previous fic where Hartley was handcuffed under the desk. Maybe when Singh gets Hartley home after that day in the office and the three of them have some fun. Maybe with some orgasm delay/denial, dirty talk, and bdsm undertones. <3
> 
> Lingerie kink, cock warming, cum 'dump', light spanking, anal sex, orgasm denial/control, dirty talk, BDSM undertones

“How was your day?” Rob asked his fiancée as he sipped his soup.

“Same old same old, had a good distraction under my desk mind you.” David smirked as he took a drink from his glass of water. 

“Is it the same one we have under our table now?” Rob asked, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. 

“It was, but I like this way much better.” David admitted.

“Me as well.” Rob agreed as he pushed his bowl away from him trading a look with his fiancée. 

“Shall we clean up before watching that movie we were talking about?” Rob sighed dramatically as he shifted his chair back a bit before rolling his hips forward as David did the same thing. 

A muffled groan came from under the desk making Rob look down to take the sight of their pet. Hartley had his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock just like it had been for the whole meal. On the other side of the table David’s cock was sitting inside of Hartley, he was being such a good cock warmer that he deserved a reward. 

Hartley was wearing a simple black lace bralette this time, thigh high stockings and his panties were made up of strings that left his ass exposed and his cock trapped by the small triangle of black lace and the ring he had on around the base of his cock. 

Rob looked up at David who was gripping the edge of the table in front of him and the two nodded and started to thrust forward, their orgasms rushing at them as their cocks had been in Hartley for a while by this point. 

Hartley groaned as his body was rocked back and forth by the strong thrusts from the two men he belonged to. He swallowed quickly when he felt Rob’s seed spill into his mouth while he clenched down on David’s cock as the other man came inside of him. 

Rob and David slumped in their seats, breathing out heavy as they rode their orgasms. David was the first to pull out and push back his chair; he looked down and smirked at the sight of Hartley’s gapping hole that was overflowing with cum. Rob did the same and chuckled lightly at the sight of Hartley’s cum painted lips and chin and hazy look on his face. 

“Such a pretty pet, now go bend over the arm of the couch and maybe we will let you come tonight.” Rob patted Hartley’s cheek as the two tugged their sweatpants back up onto their waists. They moved about the kitchen starting to clean up as Hartley shuffled over to the couch on his hands and knees, whimpering when he felt David’s cum drip down his thighs. 

Hartley hauled himself up before getting comfortable over the padded arm of the couch, keeping his legs spread and doing his best not to hump against the piece of furniture trying to get any sort of friction on his cock. He knew better than that and every so often they would reward him with a smack on his ass when they passed by him. 

“Feel up for my sloppy second’s babe?” David asked as he trailed his hand down Hartley’s ass that had random red marks decorating the pale skin. 

“You know I like our pet loose and wet.” Rob grinned as he pulled his pants back down his thighs, rubbing some lube over his cock quickly. 

“I do indeed.” David smiled as he moved to set on the couch, hand resting on the back of Hartley’s neck while Rob grasped Hartley’s hips and thrust into their pet in a smooth motion. Hartley gasped, head jerking up to look at David who just cradled his face in his hands in order to get a better look at Hartley as Rob started to thrust in and out of him at a quick pace.

David enjoyed seeing the hazy and fucked out look that was appearing on Hartley’s face while his hips ground against the couch’s side, groans and whimpers falling from his lips. 

“Just like that babe, our pet likes it so much.” David smiled as Rob groaned, doubling over Hartley’s back as his hips stuttered, never being able to hold on very long when in this situation. 

“Yeah he does.” Rob gave a weak grin before he dropped his head back down to his chest, groaning loudly as he buried his cock deep into Hartley as he came for the second time. His cum mixing with his fiancée’s come that was already inside of Hartley. 

“Do you think our pet deserves to come now?” David asked as Rob slipped out of Hartley’s soaking hole, wiping himself clean before tugging his pants back into place. 

“Yes I think he deserves it.” Rob agreed as he slumped onto the couch next to David as his fiancée shifted their whimpering pet onto his lap and reached past the fabric of Hartley’s panties to remove the ring. 

Hartley clutched at David’s knees as his back arched violently as he came with a cry when the pressure around his cock was removed and the lace rubbed against his straining erection.

“Come here pet.” David curled the clearly exhausted man against his chest while Rob pressed against the two of them with a happy look on his face as he caressed their bodies.


	3. Shiro/Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellecraft wanted: Shiro and Lace
> 
> Lingerie Kink, anal fingering, anal sex, mirror sex

Hunk stumbles into the room the royal’s of this planet had escorted him to, he looked up to see Shiro standing in front of a mirror looking at himself with a confused look on his face. He didn’t even notice Hunk as he ran his flesh hand down his own chest and eyes wide. 

Hunk swallowed as he took in the sight of Shiro wearing black lace. A long line halter bralette flattered the Black Paladin’s muscled pec’s and the single line down his spine. His stomach was bare and lace cheeky panties cupped his cock and ass. 

“Shiro?” Hunk shifted, trying not to draw attention to how obviously tight his flight suit pants were getting. 

“They said they wanted me to feel pretty because I never felt like that before…” Shiro said as he fingered the line of the bralette he was wearing.

“Do you feel pretty now? Because you look, wow.” Hunk fumbled with his fingers nervously. 

“I…I think I do? I mean, after this.” Shiro clenched his metal fist with a sad look on his face. “I never thought I would be well… Pretty, but now… I don’t know.” 

“It’s all about how you feel, if you don’t feel comfortable you can take them off but uh you should know that you look amazing like I seriously don’t even know what else to say right now.” Hunk rambled being able to see how this was affecting Shiro.

“I feel… Pretty, really pretty.” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows before turning to face Hunk fully. 

“That’s all that matters then right?” Hunk stepped closer, unable to help him self to run his fingertips down the lacey bralette Shiro was wearing. Shiro looked surprised at the shiver that ran over his body at the light touch. 

“Is this okay?” Hunk’s voice was low as he stepped even closer so their bodies were flush against each other. 

“Yes, God yes.” Shiro closed his eyes, looking relaxed as he pressed against Hunk. 

“I’ll take care of everything.” Hunk promised as he splayed his large hands over Shiro’s chest, massaging the flesh there through the lace before sliding down to cup Shiro’s cock and ass making them both groan at the contact. 

Shiro’s hips jerked up into the touch before gasping when Shiro was spun around, pressed against Hunk’s front. Shiro blushed when he realized he could see the two of them perfectly thanks to the mirror in front of him. 

“I’ve got you Shiro.” Hunk promised against Shiro’s neck as he pressed kisses over Shiro’s shoulders, tracing the back of the bralette. Hunk took two of his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them quickly before he moved his now slick fingers down to Shiro’s ass.

Hunk nudged the lace out of the way and traced the rim of Shiro’s hole, enjoying the gasp falling from Shiro’s mouth before it turned into a moan when Hunk eased his first finger into the other man. Hunk was surprised at how easily he could add the second finger and the way Shiro pushed back against the fingers in need. Hunk spread his fingers wide and did his best to prep Shiro, watching as the lace became strained around where Shiro’s cock was trapped, as he grew hard. Hunk felt his pants get tighter as well and knew he had to hurry this along. Hunk withdrew his fingers before pulling his own cock out, he knew he wasn’t small but he felt like Shiro could take him. 

“Hunk.” Shiro met Hunk’s eyes in the mirror, a flush across his scar and eyes dark with lust. Hunk swallowed at how Shiro looked and sounded before he pressed the head of his cock into Shiro. Both let out loud groans and it spurred Hunk onwards so he pushed in the rest of the way.

Hunk wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist holding him in place as they both moaned at the sensations. Hunk moved his arm away from Shiro’s waist to clutch at Shiro’s wrists, holding them slightly behind him watching as Shiro’s back bowed and muscles rippled under the black lace. 

Hunk rolled his hips getting a whimper from Shiro who dropped his head back as Hunk took this as a sign to move. Hunk slowly pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, groaning at the tight heat and friction from the lace that was right next to where his cock was moving in and out of Shiro. 

Hunk held Shiro close as he lowered them gently to the floor so they were both kneeling, Shiro’s knees were wide as he balanced himself as Hunk started to quickly thrust in and out of him. Shiro arched his back letting out a keen, face going slack in pleasure as Hunk’s cock hit against his prostate. 

“Hunk, ohhhh.” Shiro gasped out in pleasure as Hunk focused on hitting against that spot repeatedly with the intent to drive Shiro over the edge. Shiro’s hips pushed back on their own while his cock formed a wet spot on the front of the black panties. 

“I’m so close Shiro.” Hunk moaned in Shiro’s ear as he bit down lightly on Shiro’s neck getting a pleased noise at the contact. 

“Me too Hunk.” Shiro closed his eyes as he let out a noise that sounded wrecked as Hunk picked up his pace, both of their approaching climaxes driving him to fuck Shiro harder and faster. 

Shiro let out a cry when Hunk’s right hand rubbed against Shiro’s cock, his body shook and clenched down on Hunk’s cock as he came at the light touch of Hunk’s hand. Hunk gasped as Shiro’s orgasm punched his own out, he clutched Shiro closer as the two enjoyed their orgasms. Hunk made sure to pepper Shiro with soft touches and kisses as Shiro slumped against him.

“How do you feel now?” Hunk asked, voice rough. 

“Even prettier.” Shiro slurred as he turned his face against Hunk’s neck, looking extremely wrecked sending a flash of pride through Hunk as he tightened his hold on the other Paladin.


	4. Arthur/Merlin/Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon, Stellecraft and Hotforcaptaincold wanted: Arthur in lingerie with Merlin and the Knights
> 
> lingerie kink, blindfold, ribbon bondage, orgy, anal fingering, blow job, hand job, anal sex

“There, how does that feel Arthur?” Merlin asked as he secured the blindfold in place. 

“Good Merlin, do you think they will like this?” Arthur asked, voice quiet as he adjusted to the darkness that came with the blindfold. 

“They love you Arthur and will love this reward.” Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s nose smiling when the blond wrinkled his nose up at the touch. 

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked as he double checked the red ribbon that were bound around Arthur’s wrists that were tied loosely around the headboard above Arthur’s head. 

“Yes.” Arthur said as he settled down on the bed as the door hinges squeaked, as it swung open.

“Damn Captain.” Gwaine let out a low whistle as the Knight’s football team entered the room. 

“Do you like your reward for a good game?” Merlin purred as he ran his hand down the curved, red, sheer material that stretched down Arthur’s taunt stomach that attached the lacey red and gold bra and panties together. The blond’s calves were clad in silk red stockings with gold bows around the top by the knees. 

“It’s perfect.” Leon breathed as he ran a hand up Arthur’s calf enjoying the feeling of silk under his palm. 

Arthur’s breathing hitched under the first touch of the night before more hands descended onto his body. Arthur arched up into the touches of his Knights, gasping when a large hand cupped the bulge his cock caused from underneath the silk panties. 

Arthur whimpered lightly as the hand rubbed him through the fabric causing beautiful friction against his cock and another hand pushed a thumb in between his lips as his legs were lifted up and parted wide. 

Arthur gasped around the thumb that was in his mouth as a pair of lips pressed against the front of his panties. The mouth sucked and licked at the bulge making Arthur twist his hips at the feelings created by the skilled mouth. 

“Don’t tease him so much.” Merlin sounded amused as his hand found its way into Arthur’s hair, stroking it soothingly as hands eased the red underwear off of Arthur leaving him exposed. Two different hands wrapped around him, pumping up and down slowly making Arthur keen at the jolts of pleasure that emitted from the touches. 

“Don’t hold back, enjoy yourselves.” Merlin scolded seeing how they were all holding back and like something snapped more mouths and hands were covering Arthur’s body, making the Captain groan and arch up into the touches. 

A cock slid past Arthur’s lips, the blond turned his head to the side in order to suck and lick at the hard length in his mouth while a wet finger circled his hole making him moan as it slipped inside of him, another finger from another Knight was added moments after. 

Arthur felt his tied hands being pulled off of the hook on the headboard and hands guided out to the sides to wrap around the waiting cocks. His hips were lifted up and Arthur whined as the a cock pressed deep into him, stretching him wide in a way that had Arthur making muffled noises of pleasure around the cock in his mouth and grip tighten on the cocks in his hands. 

All Arthur could hear was the creaking of bed, slapping of skin and a cornucopia of groans and gasps. His legs were spread wide as the Knight fucking into him moved faster and loud moans emitted from the other Knights. Merlin’s hand in their Captain’s hair tightened giving Arthur a warning. Arthur gasped as he felt sprays of cum fall over his chest, against his lips and against his hole. 

A large hand gripped Arthur’s erection and jerked him off roughly, just the way they knew he liked it and he came hard with a cry arching completely off the bed as he came undone before he settled back down on the bed, knowing he must be quite the sight.

He heard muffles words of praise and soft caresses as his Knights who loved cuddling after ‘reward’ nights suddenly surrounded him. Merlin stroked his hair gently as Arthur allowed himself to manhandled and cuddled. He shook his head when Merlin’s fingers danced over the edges of the blindfold; Arthur wanted it on for a while longer just to loose himself to his other senses.


	5. Leonard Snart/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Coldflash where Barry convinces Len to wear lengerie styled after the flash.
> 
> lingerie kink, vibrations, barry the human vibrator, coming in lingerie

“How did you talk me into this again?” Len groused as he lay on the bed under the heated gaze of his boyfriend and personal human vibrator. 

“You came before I did, you knew the rule.” Barry said smugly as he placed his hand down on the red with yellow accents corset that was adorning Len’s chest, his Flash symbol dead center and it matched the smaller lightning bolts on the corners of the matching panties that were tight around Len’s crotch. 

“Next time you will be the one here clad in Captain Cold lingerie.” Len huffed as he wrapped his hands around the back of Barry’s neck giving him a seductive look. 

“I can hardly wait.” Barry purred as he leaned down to capture Len’s mouth in a possessive kiss. 

“Until then, you are mine Leonard Snart, my very own Captain Cold.”

“Prove it then Flash.” Len knew he was playing with fire because he still had the marks from the last time Barry got possessive. 

Barry grasped Len’s legs, pulling them around his waist so their crotches were rubbing against each other teasingly. Len swallowed back a groan as his cock twitched with need. Barry attached his lips to Len’s neck and collarbones, leaving marks as he moves while his hands went to cup Len’s ass making sure there was no space between the two’s bodies. 

“I am going to make you come just like this Len.” Barry promised as he used his teeth to tug down the top of the corset so he could assault Len’s nipples knowing how sensitive they were. 

Len let a groan escape his lips as he threaded his fingers through Barry’s spiky hair as the Speedster started to blur around the edges, the vibrations spreading through Len’s body making him moan at the familiar feelings. 

“That’s not fair.” Len gritted out as his body arched towards the light vibrations, pre-cum causing a spot to form against the front of the panties. 

“You know I never play fair when it comes to this.” Barry chuckled against Len’s pebbled and red nipples before going back to nipping and sucking at them while he increased the speed of his vibrations. 

Len let out a strangled noise as he grinded up against Barry, his climax starting to coil up in his gut making him tighten his limbs around his lover before Barry vibrated even faster and that sent Len over the edge. He arched his body, eyes closing shut and mouth going slack as he let out a sound of utter pleasure as he came inside the panties he was wearing.

Len gasped for breath as he came back to his senses, blushing at how wet and sticky the panties were around his groin and the smug look Barry was giving him from above.

“I love you Len.” Barry kissed his flushed lover with all the passion he could muster, Len was really amazing he hadn’t know Len would actually come in the lingerie and look so damn amazing while doing so.


	6. Joe West/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Joe and Hartley where Hartley is wearing the lengerie. Hair pulling, spanking and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: french maid lingerie, spanking, role-play, Dom!Joe, sub!Harry, Dom/sub, orders

“Hartley.” Joe drawled as he sat down on his favorite chair, looking around the clean room with a critical eye. 

“Yes Sir?” Hartley appeared in his line of sight, clad in cupless French maid apron babydoll, with stockings and garter belt that were hidden underneath the small, flimsy white accented skirt that just hid his ass and cock. 

“You missed a spot, you know what that means?” Joe patted his lap, a gleam in his eye as Hartley hurried over to lay himself across Joe’s lap, the skirt part of his lingerie ‘uniform’ flipping up easily at the movement revealing his perky ass. 

Joe smoothed his hand down said ass a smile playing on his lips as Hartley grabbed the chair arm in preparation for what was coming next.

“Count to ten and we’ll go from there.” Joe ordered as his hand came down on that perky ass making Hartley jump a bit as he groaned out the first number. 

Joe took his time as he brought his hand down slowly, teasingly and making sure to smooth his hand over the skin that was starting to glow a nice red in the shape of his hand. Hartley was a squirming mess on his lap, erection poking into his thigh and face flush and eyes going hazy as he gasped out the numbers.

Joe stopped when Hartley groaned out 10 and hips jerked against his thigh in order to get friction. 

“Such a good boy, but remember my rule.” Joe patted the heated skin gently getting a whine from Hartley. 

“I am allowed to get off when you allow me to Sir.” Hartley repeated the rule he had been told. 

“Good boy, now on your knees and show me that pretty ass of yours.” Joe tapped Hartley’s ass, with stiff movements Hartley managed to get off of Joe’s lap and settle himself on his knees in front of the older man bending over and resting his forehead against his hands. This position exposed his stinging ass completely to the other man and it was also easy to see how hard and wet Hartley had gotten during his spanking. 

Joe tugged his own erection out of his pants and knelt down behind Hartley’s presented ass, he took himself in hand and slid his cock between Hartley’s ass cheeks teasingly. 

Both groaned at the action and Joe ran his hand down Hartley’s back to grasp at the blond hair, making the younger man gasp and arch his back while pushing back against the cock that was being rubbed over his stinging ass. 

“Just like that boy.” Joe groaned as he thrusted his hips back and forth enjoying the feeling of Hartley fully. 

“Please Sir, please let me come.” Hartley sobbed out, his cock was aching and dripping a steady stream of pre-cum as his body shook under the need to come.

“Not until I do boy.” Joe brought his free hand down on Hartley’s ass again to make his point while he yanked on the blond’s hair getting a gasp. 

“Yes Sir.” Hartley whimpered as Joe’s cock caught on his rim before Joe removed his hand from his hair in order to push Hartley’s ass cheeks together to get a tight channel to fuck against. Joe groaned as his hips moved faster on their own, he let out a loud cry as he came hard. His cum covering Hartley’s red ass making Hartley gasp at the feeling of it before he was flipped onto his back and a rough hand gripped his cock, jerking him off quickly.

Hartley came very quickly, his cum staining his ‘uniform’, Joe stood up as he tucked himself away staring down at the panting mess Hartley made below him.

“Make sure you clean up well boy and maybe tonight you’ll get my cock.” Joe ordered as he left without a backwards glance. 

“Yes Sir.” Hartley smiled hazily, he loved it when Joe got like this it was always a good time for him and his sex drive.


	7. EoWells/Hartley Rathaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: EoWells and Hartley. Hartley doesn't normally wear lengerie but eobard is very convincing.
> 
> Window sex, lingerie kink, coming untouched

“This is extremely embarrassing Harrison, extremely!” Hartley complained as he tried to cover the golden lingerie he had somehow been conned into wearing for his boyfriend. It was basically all straps and a few strips of fabric around his cock and nipples. The cool air of the hotel room brushed against his skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“You look amazing babe don’t be shy.” Harrison smiled as he took Hartley’s hands in his own to get a better look at the sheer strappy gold playsuit Hartley was wearing.

“I refuse to stay in this any longer.” Hartley sputtered out, blushing brightly and went to head back into the bathroom. Harrison growled and yanked Hartley towards him, backing the younger man up until his back was pressed against the cool glass of the massive window that made up the suite near the top floor of the hotel. 

Hartley squeaked at the movement and cool glass at his back, but he was distracted by the heated kiss Harrison planted on his lips. Harrison pinned Hartley’s hands up on either sides of Hartley’s head as their kiss deepened for a moment before it broke apart. 

Hartley gasped when he was spun around and pressed against the window with no warning. Hartley let out a soft groan at the cool touch against his chest and groin. 

“If someone were to look up in just the right way, they would be able to see you completely, or what if someone at the hotel across the street opened their window? You would be on display for them to see, they would watch as you are fucked by me all dressed up like a pretty little whore.” Harrison whispered in Hartley’s ear as he pressed his erection against Hartley’s ass, the straps of the lingerie framing it prettily. Hartley gasped at the feeling and the impact of the words that were spoken. Hartley blushed brightly and felt his cock grow harder, lifting up the small triangle of fabric that kept it hidden. 

“That’s what I thought my pretty little slut.” Harrison chuckled low in his throat when he noticed the way Hartley’s erection was pressing at the window in front of him. 

Harrison didn’t waste time; he pulled his pants and boxers down around his thighs so his erection stood tall. He gripped Hartley’s hips and slid right into that welcoming hole, it helped they had had sex the previous night so he was still wet and loose from that. 

Hartley groaned loudly, head dropping back against Harrison’s shoulder as his lover’s cock stretched him wide, the familiar feeling making him shudder and clench. Harrison kept a firm hold on Hartley’s hips as he drew his own back before snapping them forward going deeper into the younger man pushing groans from both of them forth. 

Hartley pressed his hands flat against the glass, refusing to open his eyes and see his reflection and to see if Harrison was right and that someone was watching them. His cock rubbed at the glass through the sheer fabric, the friction against his front and the way Harrison was pounding him from behind was overwhelming. Harrison was also so good when it came to this and just like always it brought Hartley to his orgasm long before his lover did. 

Hartley let out a loud cry as his cum painted parts of the window in front of him, causing him to slump forward against the glass. He had to use his shaking arms to keep himself up under the rough thrusts from his lover behind him. Hartley let out whimpers and keens as his oversensitive prostate was hammered relentlessly as Harrison chased his own release, groans turning into animal like grunts when he finally reached his climax and Hartley gasped as he was filled once again with his lover’s cum.

“I think we should stay like this for a while don’t you think?” Harrison chuckled lovingly when Hartley elbowed him in the chest for even thinking about it.


	8. Legion of Doom/Ray Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Legion of Doom + any non legion person you want as the one wearing the lengerie
> 
> Since Eobard and Ray had those moments in that episode on the moon I had to pick him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: butt plug, lingeire kink, dirty talk, anal sex

Ray furrowed his eyebrows together as he was dragged from his sleep by something. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. The first thing that swam into focus was Merlyn’s smug looking face. 

“Morning our little genius.” Merlyn crooned as he rolled Ray’s nipples in between his fingers making Ray subconsciously arch into the touch while he was made aware of the warm body at his back. 

“Hi.” Ray breathed out as swift fingers tugged at the plug that was always present inside of him causing him to groan. 

“You look beautiful as always.” Eobard purred against Ray’s ear as he bit down Ray’s neck, fingers tracing the mixes of reds and oranges that made up the lacey bra and matching panty set they liked having Ray in. 

“Stop with the foreplay and get on with it.” Damien muttered from his place on a chair across from the bed. 

“Someone’s cranky this morning, if you actually used our pet genius then maybe you wouldn’t be.” Merlyn snarked back as he and Eobard easily moved Ray so he was leaning back against Merlyn’s chest, sitting between the older man’s bent legs. 

“I don’t like sloppy seconds.” Damien smirked, his point being proven when a rush of cum and lube spilled from Ray’s loose hole when Eobard removed the plug fully making Ray blush and whimper at the feeling. 

“That’s just rude, our pet may be a little sloppy but he is by no means second.” Eobard defended after all it was his choice that brought Ray on as their personal sex toy/genius.  
“Speaking of, I think he’s getting a little impatient.” Merlyn commented as he reached down from fondling Ray’s nipples through the lace to rub at the bulge in the skimpy panties Ray wore. 

“We better not keep him waiting any longer then.” Eobard agreed as he snapped his hips forward, cock sliding easily into Ray with no resistant. 

“Ooohhh!” Ray gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head as his hands grabbed at Merlyn’s knees for some sort of grounding as Eobard fucked into him quickly, his speed vibrating his cock deep within Ray. 

Merlyn locked their fingers together, watching the way Ray’s face moved and changed as pleasure took over his senses. It was a sight Merlyn would never get used to and would always enjoy. 

“He takes it so well.” Damien muttered as he worked his hand from where he had moved it underneath his pants. 

“Just like we trained him to.” Eobard breathed out as he thrusted in and out of Ray with increasing speed making sure to pound against Ray’s prostate knowing how sensitive it was now after all this time. 

Ray let out a scream as his cock spurted cum as he orgasmed under the ministrations and vibrations from the two. Ray panted as he felt his head turn to the side for Merlyn to capture his lips in a kiss, hips moving against Ray’s ass to get himself off as Eobard emptied himself into Ray, adding to the mess that they kept plugged inside of Ray to keep him slick and ready for any time they felt like playing with him again.

Eobard pulled himself out, before sliding said plug back in and helping Merlyn adjust their genius so they were curled around him, ignoring the snort coming from Damien who had gotten off silently on his own. Ray let the two pet and stroke his body as he enjoyed his orgasm, knowing if he was good then he would get to enjoy this feeling again and again and to his permanently hazy mind that sounded like a great plan.


	9. Jax/WaveRider Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Jax in lengerie for the entire team.
> 
> My team is Len, Mick, Ray, Rip and Sara because I love these guys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: lingerie kink, sex tape, cam boy, exbitionism, voueryism, vibrator, masturbation, anal fingering

“So I brought the footage of how Jax got the information and I know for a fact you all need to see it.” Len smirked as he held a USB in between his fingers.

“Movie night?” Ray perked up while Mick eyed the smirk Len had on his face knowing it very well.

“The guy spilled his guts in a second, so this should be good.” Sara agreed rubbing her hands together.

“Should we wait until Professor Stein and Mr. Jackson get back?” Rip asks rubbing at his forehead already sensing this would be problematic. 

“Defiantly not, lets go now.” Len led the group to the room the team had turned into a movie room and the other sprawled around the room while Len queued the footage up. 

“I just want to remind you all that this was Jax’s idea after understanding our target and I was merely the camera man with the power over a remote.” Len smirked as he hit the play button with glee. 

A lust filled groan spilled from the speakers and the rest of the team’s jaw’s drop as Jax came into focus on the screen. Jax was wearing a copper color bralette and thong that barely covered his cock. The dark skinned man was laying on a large bed, a brown duster spread out around him, the sleeves covering his arms that were moving to tease and tweak his own nipples through the sheer fabric. 

“What in the world?” Rip’s voice was weak as his and everyone else’s eyes stayed glued to the screen where Jax was groaning lewdly as he spread his legs wide as he continued to pleasure himself. Suddenly Jax let out a keen as his hips started to shake on their own like something that had been switched on inside of him.

“You sneaky son of a bitch Snart.” Mick grumbled crossing his arms as his cock started to take notice of the sight before him. Understanding what Len had meant about being in control of the remote. 

“I never knew he had that much muscle underneath, I’m impressed.” Sara said as she tightly crossed her legs to ease the throbbing of arousal. 

“Should we be watching this?” Ray was shifting awkwardly in his seat, swallowing hard as Jax arched off the bed letting out a whimper as he tugged himself out of the copper panties to stroke himself easier. 

“Don’t deny you like the sight.” Len said taking note of their reactions, even Rip looks flustered at the sight of their youngest and ‘innocent’ one like this. 

“This is completely inappropriate.” Rip muttered and went to move when Sara tossed her legs across his.

“I want to see the end, Snart is right we all like the sight.” Sara smirked as she rubbed her foot against his crotch making the Captain give a strangled choke.

“Here comes the best part.” Len piped up with that annoying knowing look on his face. All attention was drawn back to the screen where Jax had just eased a finger inside of himself alongside the vibrator that was already inside of him. 

The others in the room took a audible swallow as Jax let out something akin to a scream as he came just like that. Jax collapsed onto the bed completely, the duster still spread out around him and his cum cooling on his heaving stomach. 

“…So we are gonna share him right?” Mick looked at Len, not even caring of the obvious tent in his pants while Sara absently licked her lips and the other two men tried to hide how the video affected them.

“Of course.” Len smirked as he stood up, his own pants noticeable tighter than before as he had recalled seeing it first hand and helping open Jax up for the vibrator to fit inside of him.

“I’m down for watching.” Sara grinned while Rip made a silent retreat, most likely to go jerk off and Len would bet that duster of his would be part of it. Ray just blushed but voiced his agreement with the plan they were forming.

“Let’s go get ready for his return then.” Len grinned as at the excited looks the others were sporting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com


	10. Mick/Len/Barry/Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stellcraft wanted: mick in lace with Len, Ray, Barry 
> 
> Plus after that Legends Episode Mick needs some worshiping so enjoy :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rimming, cock warming, anal sex, facial

The cock that was resting in his mouth muffled Mick’s groan. Mick jerked his up at the talented tongue that was tracing his rim and the warm, tight heat that was covering every inch of his own cock had the large man a helpless mess.

“This is your fault Mick.” Len drawled from his place where he was straddling the larger man’s chest as he slowly moved his hips forward and backwards letting his cock drag past Mick’s lips knowing how much he liked it. 

“Yeah, if you didn’t wear those panties then aahhh, this wouldn’t be happening.” Ray gasped out as he rocked himself on top of Mick’s thick cock that was currently deep inside of him.

Barry just hummed from his place between Mick’s legs, tongue delving deeper into Mick’s hole, fingers keeping the crotch part of the maroon panties to the side for better access. Mick was tight and hot around his tongue and finger that Barry had just eased in and started to vibrate when he found Mick’s prostate. The purpose of that night was to make Mick loose control of every part of him and they knew just how to do that. 

Ray let out a loud groan as he bounced up and down on Mick’s cock, making sure to tighten up when Mick was fully seated inside of him. One hand was reaching back to grab onto Barry’s hair and one was resting on Len’s shoulder for balance. 

Len kissed the top of the hand, noting the blissed out look on Ray’s face and pushed his own cock further into Mick’s willing mouth. Mick’s eyes rolled up as his body trembled and he groaned around Len’s cock as his lovers assaulted him from all ends. 

It didn’t take long for him to cry out, vision going white as he buried himself deep in Ray as Barry vibrated his tongue as well making him come for the second time that night. 

Len eased himself out of Mick’s slacken mouth and worked himself over, groaning lowly as he came, panting Mick’s face with his cum. Len heard Ray gasp as he got himself off with Mick’s cock still inside of him and Barry groaned loudly from his place between Mick’s legs coming moments after Len and Ray did.

Len managed to get himself off of Mick’s chest to clean and rearrange his lovers. Barry was sprawled across Mick’s chest, half asleep already while Ray was curled up under Mick’s strong arm and Len was plastered to his back with his own arm draped across Barry’s waist. 

Len chuckled when he noticed that the panties were put back in place and shook his head fondly before he kissed Ray’s shoulder and locked eyes with a fucked out looking Mick who just smiled before burying his face in Barry’s soft hair content to stay there for a while.


	11. Hartley/Reverb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotforcaptaincold wanted: E1 Hartley and Reverb wear Hartley wears it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: thigh fucking, thigh high stockings, misuse of powers

“I should have you dressed like this all the time.” Reverb groaned as he thrusted his cock through the tight channel that Hartley’s thighs made for him. 

“Pervert.” Hartley gasped as Reverb’s cock slide against the underside of his own cock that was rubbing against the desk he was currently bracing himself against.

“I’m not the one wearing it, just enjoying it.” Reverb smirked as he reached around to rub at Hartley’s erection enjoying the gasp the blond gave in response. Reverb removed his hand chuckling at the light whimper Hartley gave before it turned into a choked moan when Reverb snapped his hips forward again. Both groaning at the feeling that movement caused, Reverb enjoying the smooth touch of silk of the white lace stay up stockings Hartley was wearing.

Hartley closed his eyes in pleasure as Reverb’s fingers tugged open the white dress shirt he had been wearing to tweak his nipples. 

“Next time we should give you some nipple clamps, you would like that right my pretty little slut?” Reverb purred as his balls slapped against Hartley’s ass, the slap echoing around the room making Hartley tighten his thighs further getting a groan from the man behind him. 

“Fuuucckkkk.” Hartley gasped, head falling forward as Reverb cupped his erection again while slowly pushing his cock through his thighs. 

“Are you going to come like this babe? I’d love to see that.” Reverb tugged on Hartley’s earlobe with his teeth feeling Hartley shudder underneath him every so often. 

Hartley keened when Reverb focused his powers against Hartley’s cock watching as the man let out a cry of pleasure as he came hard, thighs trembling around Reverb’s cock. 

Hartley slumped forward onto the desk, breathing heavily as Reverb gripped Hartley’s hips as he moved his hips faster, reaching his own orgasm rather quickly having been spurred on by Hartley’s own climax. 

Reverb muffled his groan as he buried his face against the soft fabric of the dress shirt Hartley was still wearing as he came, his cum coating the stockings and the slivers of skin between the stocking’s top and the bottom of the now soaked panties Hartley was still wearing.

“I love you like this.” Reverb said as he traced the curve of Hartley’s ass reverently, it was his favorite part of the blond after all. 

“Mmm, pervert.” Hartley repeated with a smile forming on his face.


	12. Polydin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Keith in lingerie for the Voltron Team
> 
> So space lingerie and the Paladins :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: rimming, nipple play, oral sex, blow job, anal fingering

“How is it fair that Keith can look good even in that?” Lance muttered as he stared at where Keith was sitting next to the ruler of the planet they were trying to get to join the Voltron alliance. 

“Apparently he made quite the impression.” Shiro sighed, also not taking his eyes off of Keith who moved making the silver dangling strands that decorated his torso clink together. 

“You are not wrong.” Hunk swallowed as he stared at the table in front of him, for once not focused on the food.

“He should wear it all the time.” Pidge nodded her head getting quiet noises of agreement from the others. 

“If he bends over I swear to, oh there it is.” Lance swallowed as he tried to hide the obvious erection that was beginning to form when Keith rose to his knees, bending forward to pick something up from the other side of the small table at the front of the hall. 

“That’s just unfair.” Pidge grumbled as she stabbed at the food in front of her with a pout. 

“We aren’t the only ones who are noticing him.” Hunk observed.

“We’ll just have to claim him as one of ours.” Shiro narrowed his eyes as he noticed the other eyes on Keith.

“I like that plan.” Lance agreed when Keith gave the ruler a strained smile when his hand landed on his thigh. “We need to do something about this, right now.”

“I’ll get him.” Shiro rose to his feet and strode over to where Keith was sitting. Shiro bowed his head to the ruler and they exchanged words before Shiro held his arm out for Keith to take. Keith did so happily and the rest of the Paladins stood up to follow the rest of their team out of the large hall. Coran nodded his understanding while Allura just smiled as she engaged the ruler in conversation to fill the void made by Keith’s exit. 

“What’s going on?” Keith asked when the group entered a private room the Paladins had been gifted for their stay. 

“You really have no idea and I thought Lance was the obvious one.” Pidge shook her head before squeaking when Lance wrapped his arms around her, picking her up slightly in order to spook her. 

“We don’t like how everyone keep looking at you, like you were a piece of meat.” Hunk huffed, his cheeks glowing pink as he spoke trying not to stare at the Red Paladin’s exposed legs passed the sheer red fabric that was draped around his waist and arms. 

“You are ours Keith, no one else has the right to touch or look at you like that.” Shiro stepped into Keith’s personal bubble to cup the shorter man’s cheek in his hand. Keith absently nuzzled the hand while looking up at Shiro confused but clearly interested. 

“Are you going to claim me then? So they all know?” Keith asked breathlessly. 

“That’s the plan, do you have any objections about it?” Shiro confirmed.

“Only that you’re taking too long.” Keith said smugly as he leaned up to press his lips against Shiro’s. 

“Greedy little thing.” Shiro huffed out after the kiss broke and Lance was pressing against Keith’s back, working on leaving a mark on his pale neck. 

“Which one are you talking about?” Pidge laughed as she grabbed the front of the fabric were Keith’s crotch was located getting a strangled noise from the Red Paladin.

“Both.” Shiro laughed as Keith bucked into Pidge’s small but strong hand. Hunk’s fingers toyed with the dangling loops of metal, making sure to rub against Keith’s nipples that were hidden underneath. Shiro kept his hand against Keith’s cheek as he watched as Lance sunk to his knees behind Keith while Pidge did the same in front of the Red Paladin. 

Keith kept his eyes trained on Shiro, a gasp escaping his lips when the fabric around his groin was pulled away and two mouths descended on him. Shiro reached down with his free hand to stroke Pidge’s hair as she sucked lightly around Keith’s cock. Lance had dove in with his tongue, intent on opening Keith’s hole up while Hunk knelt next to the Blue Paladin. Hunk ran his hands over Lance’s back while watching as his tongue flicked and rolled against Keith’s hole. 

“Unfair.” Keith breathed out as his body trembled under the assault of mouths. 

“It’s unfair of you too look like this.” Shiro countered as he moved his hands to lightly pinch Keith’s nipples making his groans increase in volume. 

“Oooohhhh.” Keith lurched forward, clutching at Shiro desperately as Hunk added one of his thick fingers into him right alongside Lance’s tongue. 

“Just like that.” Shiro crooned as he held Keith to his chest as Pidge took Keith down to the root swallowing around him a few times making him give another cry. 

Together Lance and Hunk found Keith’s prostate and started to hit against it relentlessly. Keith whimpered and keened under the attack as he shook in Shiro’s strong arms while Pidge’s fingers rolled and fondled his balls.

“I’m so close!” Keith gasped, eyes closing tightly as more moans left his mouth. 

“Go on then, come for us Keith.” Shiro tapped Pidge’s head for her to move back, she did so but made sure to wrap her hand around Keith’s erection in order to stroke him quickly while looking up at him with red, swelling lips. 

Keith let out a cry as he came against Pidge’s hand and his own stomach. Lance and Hunk retreated as Keith rode out his orgasm, but not more they made sure to leave their marks on the Red Paladin’s ass while Pidge left her mark on Keith’s thigh. Shiro took claim of Keith’s lips again, making sure they were bitten red and obvious to anyone who looked at Keith that he had been ravished. 

“Now, let’s go back out shall we?” Shiro asked smugly as the others adjusted the fabric around Keith’s still shaky body. Keith just glared at them, but the blush on his cheeks and kiss bitten lips lessened the effect getting smirks from the other four in response.


	13. Len/Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Mick and Len wear Len wears black and white lengerie for the first time and Mick loves it.
> 
> I came across this lingerie a while back so yes it does exist lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: prison style lingeire, bondage, blow job

“This is the best present I think I’ve ever gotten.” Mick drawled as he stared at the sight on his bed, knowing it was from the Scarlet Speedster as he saw a streak of red pass through their safe house moments before. 

“Of course it is. It is me.” Len snarked as he tugged lightly at the ties around his wrists holding him to the bedposts, the black and white stripped strips of silk tied around his body to form a giant bow shifting as he moved. 

“I think I’m going to unwrap my present now.” Mick grinned as he knelt between Len’s legs, running his hands up his partner’s calves and thighs. 

“Oh take your time.” Len huffed before it turned into a light gasp when Mick’s large hand squeezed him through the fabric. 

“You know I like opening my presents fast.” Mick smirked as he started to stroke Len’s cock quickly. 

“By all means then.” Len relaxed on the bed, keeping his legs spread for Mick as the larger man rubbed the pad of his fingers against where the fabric was covering Len’s hole. 

“Fucking tease.” Len hissed out as his hips jerked up, a spot appearing on the front of the ribbon. 

“You love it.” Mick sounded smug as he propped one of Len’s legs over his shoulder, mouthing at the fabric covering Len’s cock. Len grabbed onto the ties that were around his wrists as his body shook under the sudden action and the friction of the silk against his cock. 

 

“Such a pretty gift.” Mick grinned as he rubbed the heel of his palm against Len’s cock in a familiar way that had Len’s eyes rolling up in his head. 

“I want to see you come Leonard.” 

“Then make me.” Len challenged, before he let out a cry when Mick’s fingers pushed the ribbon aside to engulf Len’s cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck Mick!” Len cried out in pleasure, hips trembling as the larger man worked his mouth around him while his fingers pressed the silk fabric against the other man’s hole teasingly. 

“Come on Leonard.” Mick hummed around Len’s cock before swallowing around him. Len let out a cry of Mick’s name as he came in his lover’s waiting mouth. 

“I love my gift.” Mick repeated as he licked his lips clean as he gazed down at the sight of a hazy looking Leonard who still managed to glare up at him with a small pout on his lips before Mick leaned down to kiss it away.


	14. Steve/Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Coulsen/Steve Rogers's. Steve stumbled accidentally into Coulson's home and see Coulson's wearing only panties. Steve gets real horny and decides to show this man how to be dominated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: dirty talk, light spanking, anal sex, Dom/sub

Steve muttered a curse under his breath as he stumbled into a room. He got lost trying to find the room SHIELD was giving him to sleep in for the time being. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around suddenly his mouth went dry.

Phil was laying face down on his bed clad in nothing but a pink lace thong. The string accenting his ass while his hips humped against the mattress obviously trying to get off. 

Steve palmed himself through his slacks as he swallowed at the sight, feeling something stir in him that hasn’t been awake since he was with Bucky back in the war. He didn’t try to force it back instead he let it flow over him. 

Steve stepped over to the bed, eyes transfixed on the ass that was moving up and down against the mattress. 

“That won’t work, trying to get off like that.” Steve spoke up, watching amused as Phil jerked and head whipped around to look up at him with a flushed look on his face. 

“Someone like you won’t be able to get off unless a cock is pounding into your ass.” Steve kept talking as he placed his hand on the other man’s ass. 

“Captain, what?” Phil started obviously embarrassed before letting out a little gasp when Steve slapped his ass in a warning.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you come.” Steve patted the reddening skin before he straddled Phil’s thighs keeping him pinned. 

“…Yes Captain.” Phil relaxed, his face still burning but he was excited for what was coming next. 

Steve glanced around, spotting a bottle of lube. He grabbed it with one hand as he used his other hand to tug himself out of his slacks. He drizzled the lube over his erection and over Phil’s hole. 

Steve tossed the mostly empty bottle onto the bed and pushed the string of the thong to the side and rubbed the head of his cock against Phil’s rim. Phil let out a groan at the feeling before letting out a loud gasp as Steve pushed himself forward, the lube helping the slide and stretch. 

Both men groaned at the sensations that sparked over their bodies as Steve held onto Phil’s hips to keep him self buried inside of the other man. 

“You’re going to come just from my cock in your ass like a good little slut.” Steve growled out as he drew back his hips before slamming himself back into the man below him. Phil let out a loud groan as Steve started to pound in and out of him, hitting his prostate almost every single time. 

Phil grasped at the bed sheets as the blond pounded into him with no hesitation. Phil couldn’t help the whine that escaped when Steve slapped his ass a few more times before he buried himself into Phil to the hilt as his cock throbbed and he exploded inside of him with a loud cry. Phil echoed the cry as he came thanks to the friction on his cock and the large cock that filled him up from behind.

Steve pulled himself out of Phil letting the back of the thong slide back into place and smirked at the sight of his cum leaking out around the thin line of fabric. He put himself back into his slacks and slapped Phil’s ass once more. 

“Now I’m going to come back here tomorrow at the same time, so look pretty for me my little slut and I’ll help you come again.” Steve ordered as he got off the bed, winking at the exhausted form of Phil on the bed.

“Yes Captain.” Phil’s voice was hoarse and it made Steve’s cock twitch weakly, Steve just grinned and started to whistle as he left the room.


	15. Hartley/Barry/Cisco + Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Hartley in the lengerie stuck in Star Labs and with Barry, Cisco and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: anal sex, light Dom/sub, orders, oral sex, human vibrator Barry Allen

“Just like that Barry.” Harry hummed as he watched as the Speedster tightened his grip on Hartley’s ankles, keeping the other man’s legs spread and up in the air. Barry dropped his head back against Harry’s shoulder as his hips thrust forward, a groan coming from both men at the sight of the brunet’s cock disappearing into Hartley, past the red lace panties Hartley was wearing.

“Look how much he wants it.” Harry carried on as he ran his hands over Barry’s toned chest, watching with dark eyes as Hartley swallowed around Cisco’s cock thanks to the way his head was hanging over the edge of the table he was spread out on. 

Cisco was bracing himself on the edge of the table while slowly pushing his hips forward feeding Hartley his cock. Cisco’s mouth was latched onto Hartley’s nipples that were obvious from their place hidden under the matching red bralette that was covering his chest. 

“I bet if you vibrate right now you could make him come.” Harry suggested low in Barry’s ear making the Speedster shudder at the breath caressing his neck and ear. 

Barry did as Harry suggested and focused his vibrations on his cock, Hartley let out a muffled cry around Cisco’s cock as his body jerked upwards. Cisco let out his own cry when the shockwaves from Hartley’s mouth hit his own cock. 

Barry let out a groan as he kept his vibrations steady as he pounded against Hartley’s prostate, feeling the other man squeeze down on him impossibly tight. Harry’s hands moved to grip Barry’s hips and jerk his own hips against Barry’s ass pushing him deeper into Hartley. 

Hartley let Cisco’s cock drop out of his mouth as he let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came under the vibrations that were against his prostate thanks to Barry. Barry let out his own groan moments after, orgasming as well as his seed spilled into the blond. 

Harry kept Barry on his feet by pulling the Speedster against his chest when his orgasm took his strength away. Hartley lay limply on the table, breathing heavily and staring up at Cisco’s cock that the other Meta was now working over with his own hand. Cisco closed his eyes as he came with his own cry, his cum hitting Hartley’s face, neck and top of the bralette. 

Cisco looked at the sight of Barry half conscious in Harry’s arms and down at Hartley with a fucked out expression on his face and decided that bringing Hartley into STAR labs today was the best idea he had in a while.


	16. Reverb/Barry/Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Reverb and Killer Frost with E1 Barry in lengerie. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: ball gag, bondage, miuse of powers, anal sex, vibrator, Dark AU

“Do you like your gift babe?” Reverb asked Killer Frost with a smirk on his lips as she took in the sight he took time to prepare for her. 

“It’s just what I wanted, you always know just how I like our pet.” Killer Frost dragged her nails down Barry’s chest smiling when he let out a muffled whimper around the ball gag in his mouth.

Barry’s arms were stretched out to the side and tied to posts with leather cuffs; he was kneeling between the posts. An ice blue garter belt was around his waist keeping matching stockings up on his thighs while his half erect was shown off proudly. His chest was mostly covered in the same shade of blue corset but his upper chest was exposed that now had red streaks from Killer Frosts nails. 

“You get first choice babe.” Reverb decided to let his lover set the tone for their night with their pet. 

“You can have his ass, you know how much I like his cock.” Killer Frost grinned as she reached down to grip their pet’s cock, grin widening when Barry let out a muffled noise as she let some of her ice powers leak out. 

“You know me so well.” Reverb grinned as he moved around to kneel behind the brunet, easily shedding his clothes and rubbing lube over his erect cock. Reverb tangled his fingers in Barry’s hair, tugging his head backwards as he eased his cock into their already loose lover. 

“Look at how much he loves your cock.” Killer Frost grinned as she stroked Barry peering over his shoulder to watch Reverb’s cock slide in and out of Barry’s ass. 

“He feels amazing.” Reverb groaned out as he kissed Killer Frost over Barry’s shoulder, squeezing him between the two.

“We have trained him well.” Killer Frost grinned as she moved away to look over their wall of toys, trying to decide what she would use on their pet that night. 

“This one I think.” She pulled a classic ‘magic’ wand. She turned it on and smiled when the head started to vibrate, she turned back to join Reverb and Barry. Reverb has Barry’s back arch as he pistoned in and out of the brunet who was groaning out around the gag in his mouth. 

Killer Frost grinned as she held the vibrating head against Barry’s cock, slowly running it up and down their pet’s hard shaft. 

Barry whimpered around the gag as the vibrations ran over his body, hips shaking at the effect of the toy. The Meta smirked as she circled the toy over the head of Barry’s cock with the intent to make their pet cum. 

“Turn it up high.” Reverb bit down on Barry’s shoulder as he drove deeper and harder into their pet. 

Barry screamed out around the gag as Reverb’s cock hit against his prostate while Killer Frost turned the toy up high and focused on the head of his erection that ejected ropes of cum as his orgasm washed over him. 

Barry’s limbs went slack in the cuffs that kept his arms spread out to the side, head falling back against Reverb’s shoulder with a hazy expression on his face as Killer Frost kept the toy focused on his cock, grinning at the pained noises Barry was making behind his gag. She loved playing with him when he was oversensitive. 

Reverb groaned out as he slammed himself harder and faster into Barry, hands gripping their pet’s hips tightly as he achieved his climax, filling Barry up with his cum. Reverb smiled when he pulled out to watch his cum almost gush out of Barry’s fucked open hole.

“The fun is just getting started pet.” Reverb promised as he reached around to tweak Barry’s nipples teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com


	17. EoWells/Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: EoWells makes Barry wear edible lengerie around the lab and he enjoys snacking on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: edible linegire, cowgirl position, anal sex

Barry blushed as he clutched at the railing in front of him. His legs were spread wide and arms shaking, a soft groan coming from his lips. His naked torso was covered in bite marks and he felt new ones being placed on his ass and hips. 

Wells smirked as he used swallowed down the last bit of the edible strawberry flavored panties he had Barry wearing for him. 

“You know what our deal was Barry. Time for you to fulfill your end of the deal.” Wells wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, bringing his other hand down on Barry’s ass enjoying the whimper that fell from the Speedster mouth. 

“Yes Doctor Wells.” Barry agreed as he turned around on uneven legs before he straddled Wells lap, legs sliding between the Doctor’s and the arms of the wheel chair. Barry tugged Wells cock out of his pants and stroked him, spreading his pre-cum up and down the hard length. 

Barry raised himself up a bit before sinking down onto Wells cock, groaning unashamed as it stretched him wide. His hands found the wheelchair arms for balance and started to rock forwards, not needing to wait to adjust to having Wells’ cock inside of him. 

“Perfect.” Wells said as he ran his hands down Barry’s back, over the swell of his ass, touching where their bodies connected making them both gasp at the jolts of pleasure that washed over them. 

Barry let his head drop back and used his hold on the wheelchair arms to keep himself centered he lifted himself up before impaling himself on Wells cock, moans falling from his lips as he rode Wells’ cock like his life depended on it. The way his cock ached and slapped against his stomach with every movement Barry made.

Wells watched as the Scarlet Speedster bounced up and down on his cock, looking debauched and close to coming if the way his jaw went slack and eyes glaze over. 

“Come on Barry, come.” Wells whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Barry’s cock letting the Speedster fuck up into his fist when he wasn’t grinding down on the older man’s cock. 

Barry released a cry of pure pleasure when he came hard, body slumping backwards and only being able to stay upright when Wells wrapped an arm around his back in order to keep him upright and seated on his cock. Wells gave little thrusts upwards to reach his own climax, groaning at the sight of Barry taking his seed. It was a sight Wells wanted to see again and again.


	18. Axel/Mark Mardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Mark Mardon with Axel Walker in lengerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, lingerie kink

“Uh Axel? What are you up to there?” Mark looked nervous as he took in the sight of the younger man who was posed on the middle of his bed. Axel was clad in a deep purple lace halter bralette with matching panties; his legs wide and seductive smile on his face. That smile fell almost right away when he saw the way Mark was looking at him. 

“If you have to ask then I obvious failed. This was a last ditch attempt and if you still don’t get it then I’m just going to go die of embarrassment.” Axel muttered, cheeks turning red as he moved to get off the bed.

“Don’t leave.” Mark was suddenly pinning Axel to the bed, eyes devouring his form with sudden lust. “I thought you were trying to get with me, but I didn’t want to overstep.” 

“Overstep away, please.” Axel pushed his hips up to rub against Mark, showing the other man who hard he was. 

“I plan too.” Mark leaned down and took possession of Axel’s mouth, dominating the younger man in an instant. Axel moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and his legs around the Meta’s waist to hold him close. 

Mark ran his hands over Axel’s chest, fingers rolling the hidden nipples there so they were hard and sticking up against the lace. Mark moved his hands down Axel’s back to grope at the other man’s firm ass. 

Axel groaned at the firm touches and gasped into the kiss when Mark tugged the back of the panties to the side to trace his hole.

“You’re so wet already, someone came prepared.” Mark broke the kiss to tease Axel before going down to bite at Axel’s neck. Axel groaned lewdly as he pushed down on the finger that was easing its way into him from behind. 

“Not one to go slow huh?” Mark laughed as he moved down to mouth at Axel’s pebbled nipples. 

“I’ve been horny and wanting you for months so yeah slow isn’t something I want right now.” Axel breathed out as Mark eased a second finger into him.

“Well who am I to deny what you clearly need.” Mark laughed as he leaned back up in order to strip. He slipped a condom onto his cock and slicked himself up watching as Axel toyed with his own nipples with one hand and fucked three of his own fingers in and out of himself. His hips bucked up as he groaned like a needy whore. 

Mark felt his cock twitch in already hard state. He grabbed Axel’s legs to put them back around his waist as he positioned himself by Axel’s hole. 

“Mark, hurry up and fuck me.” Axel begged as he wiggled his hips, both breathing hitched when the head of Mark’s cock caught his rim. 

“So bossy Charms.” Mark laughed but he pushed himself into Axel, both of them lost in the pleasure that came from Mark finally entering Axel. 

Axel clutched at Mark’s back, fingers digging in as he made noises that sounded like pure sin and Mark had to hold back from just slamming into the man underneath him. 

Axel didn’t seem to have that problem however as he pushed himself down hard on Mark’s cock, giving a whine of need as he arched his back invitingly. 

Mark growled a bit as he planted his hands on either side of Axel’s head and snapped his hips forward viscously. Mark enjoyed the wail of pleasure that escaped Axel’s tempting lips but he rather hear his voice than kiss right now.

Mark focused on keeping a brutal and steady rhythm in fucking in and out of Axel who seemed to be on cloud nine at the moment, all control abandoning him as he clutched at Mark making needy noises as he enjoyed the stretch and drag of Mark’s large cock.

“Mark, oh God keep going! I’m so close!” Axel keened as his trapped cock rubbed against the lace and Mark’s toned stomach as he was bounced up and down on Mark’s cock with no control over the movement as Mark grasped his hips in aid in his movements. 

“Come on Axel, I want to see you come on my cock.” Mark couldn’t help but order out groaning when Axel’s dazed eyes looked up at him and he let out a cry of pleasure as he came, his cum soaking the panties and the sight made Mark throb and come moments later. 

Mark collapsed onto Axel, holding him close as they both breathed heavily as Axel absently stroked Mark’s hair as the Meta laid kisses across Axel’s collarbone.

“We are doing that again.” Axel laughed and Mark echoed the laugh with a smile appearing on his face.


	19. Shiro/Keith/Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Lance loses a bet, so Shiro and Keith have him wear a sexy little number with gathers, thong, bra, and a vibrator under his uniform. Shiro and Keith take turns playing with the remote control mercilessly and by the end of the day, Lance is so overstimulated that he could cum from the slightest touch. They proceed to fuck him till he has dry orgasms. Thank you for taking requests! I love reading your stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: lingerie underneath of clothes, vibrator, Dom/sub, overstimulation, edge play, orgasm control/denial, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex, double penetration, dry orgasms.

“This is unfair.” Lance gasped out as his hips trembled as Keith flicked the switch on again. 

“You lost the bet love.” Shiro reminded as he ran his hands over the front of Lance’s flight suit remembering what Lance had put on underneath it that morning. 

“Cruel and unusual punishment.” Lance swallowed hard as the thong he was wearing started to vibrate again making pre-cum trickle down the sides of his cock as he neared an orgasm again. 

“You seem to be enjoying it.” Shiro teased as he rubbed his palm against the obvious bulge in the front of the Blue Paladin’s flight suit. Lance groaned as he bucked up into the touch, feeling his climax almost upon him when the vibrations and Shiro’s hand disappeared. 

Lance choked back a sob, this was the third time they had taken him to the edge only to drag him back with those damn smirks on their faces. Keith kissed Lance’s forehead as he handed the remote over to Shiro and Lance groaned out in annoyance as he remembered different parts of the day when Shiro had control over the remote. 

“Don’t worry Lance, soon you will be coming so much and so hard you won’t even remember us teasing you.” Keith promised as he stripped out of his own flight suit much like Shiro already was. 

“Doubtful.” Lance huffed before his breathing hitched as the lowest setting was flicked on and his hips started to move on their own. 

“Come here.” Keith sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide as he slowly stroked his cock looking at Lance with dark eyes. 

Lance swallowed and managed to walk over to Keith with shaking legs before he fell to his knees in between Keith’s legs, groaning at the way his flight suit stretched and tightened around his cock and pressed the vibrator closer to his body. 

Keith tilted his head as he looked down at Lance who leaned forward with his eyes fluttering close as he wrapped his lips around the head of Keith’s cock, sucking lightly. 

“Fuck.” Keith swore as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed as his hips twitching upwards, urging Lance to take more of his cock. Lance swallowed down more of Keith’s cock willingly as he felt the vibrations increase making him hum around the hard flesh in his mouth. 

Keith groaned happily at the feeling of Lance’s mouth around his cock. He kept his eyes on Shiro as the other Paladin moved to kneel behind Lance, slowly removing the Blue Paladin’s flight suit. 

The tight clothing fell away to show Lance wearing a lacy deep blue bralette around his chest and a matching thong around his crotch. The panties them selves were moving with the vibrations while the head of Lance’s cock poked out of the top of the fabric, pre-cum coating the visible skin. 

Keith bucked his hips upwards as he throbbed in Lance’s mouth at the sight of Shiro pushing his lube-coated fingers past the thin string to enter Lance with ease. 

Lance groaned around Keith’s cock as he was stretched open by Shiro’s strong fingers knowing he was still loose from the previous night. Shiro kissed down Lance’s back, teeth tugging at the straps of the bralette as he moved downwards. 

Keith reached down to tangle his fingers into Lance’s short hair pushing his head forward to take more of his cock into his mouth. Lance went willingly as he did his best to focus on sucking Keith’s cock, but Shiro was making it difficult when he curled his fingers before withdrawing completely. 

“Come on Lance, up you get.” Shiro wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist causing Lance to let Keith’s cock slip from his mouth. Both men whining at the lack of contact making Shiro shake his head fondly. 

Shiro made eye contact with Keith who understood right away if the way he grabbed the base of his cock with his hand to keep himself straight and still. 

“You’re going to ride Keith now and I’ll let you come.” Shiro promised as he guided Lance down onto Keith’s lap, watching as the other man’s cock disappeared into Lance’s willing hole. Lance’s hands scrambled at Shiro’s strong arm around his waist as his head dropped back with his swelling lips formed an ‘O’ as he was stretched wide by Keith’s cock. 

Keith reached up to pinch and twist Lance’s nipples through the lace of the bralette watching Lance’s face screw up in pleasure. Shiro reached down with his metal hand to wrap his fingers around Lance’s weeping cock, pushing down the front section of the thong and not even a second later Lance was wailing as he came hard, his cum hitting his stomach and underside of his chin.

Shiro just kept stroking Lance’s cock, the thong still vibrating but was pressed against Lance’s balls more than his cock. Keith kept teasing Lance’s nipples while lazily thrusting up into Lance, the two knew Lance was on edge all day long so they were going to make him come. 

Lance gasped and cried out as the two milked orgasm after orgasm out of him with their slow, but precise actions. His hips moving on their own so he was riding Keith’s cock desperately as he chased after each of his orgasms like a starving man. 

His lovers allowed him to do so, keeping their movements slow and steady. Lance let out a gasping groan as he slumped back against Shiro’s chest, his own chest heaving as his cock gave a weak attempt of releasing cum, but only small dribbles came out.

“Run dry have we?” Keith teased as he snapped his hips upwards making Lance gasp, his body shaking from coming so many times. 

“Time for the real fun then.” Shiro eased Lance forward so he was resting on Keith’s chest. Shiro slicked his own cock up and pushed the tip of his cock at the place where Keith was inside of Lance. Keith locked his arms around Lance as Shiro gently inched into Lance’s already stuffed hole. They had both taken Lance numerous times before like this and he always enjoyed it, in fact sometimes he begged for it. 

Shiro placed a hand on the small of Lance’s back, rubbing soothing circles there as he finally bottomed out. Lance was whimpering, completely over sensitized to everything. Shiro drew his hips back a bit before pushing back in making all three of them groan in unison. Keith clung to Lance who was clinging back as he made small, shallow thrusts up as his cock rubbed against Shiro while Lance felt like he was stretched wider than normal and so full his stomach hurt a bit. 

Shiro picked up his pace as he felt his own climax starting to coil up in his stomach. His quicken pace made Keith do the same and soon their cocks were slipping and sliding in and out of the keening Lance. 

Lance let out a sob as a dry orgasmed racked his body making his body go to jello as his lovers pounded his hole as they chased their own orgasms. He felt them spill into him, he could feel their cum in his gut and sliding down his thighs as they stayed buried inside of him. He couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his lips, only for them to be kissed away by his lover’s who soothed him and whispered praises to him like they always did after sex. Lance smiled as his vision went black, passing out still stuffed full of his lover’s cock’s and cum.


	20. Eobard/Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted: Barry and eobard with Barry in lengerie, tied up. Dirty talk, gags, and mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: penis/dildo gag, bondage, mirror sex, reverse flash themed lingeire, dirty talk, anal sex

“There we go, now you Barry look ravishing.” Eobard said proudly as he secured the penis gag in between Barry’s tempting lips. 

Eobard craned his head back to look up at the mirror above the bed; the younger Speedster was tied up on the bed, arms spread out to the side to the headposts. His chest was covered in edible nipple coverings while his cock was trapped underneath yellow panties with red thigh-high stockings covering his legs. Barry had a flushed look on his face and lips spread wide around the gag that was keeping his mouth busy. 

“I plan on tasting every inch of you.” Eobard promised as he leaned down to lick down Barry’s chest. Barry shivered under the touch and suddenly his legs were lifted up to wrap around Eobard’s waist. Eobard’s naked cock rubbed at the fabric of the panties making them both groan at the friction. 

“Such a pretty little whore and finally all mine.” Eobard murmured as he pushed the fabric of the panties to the side to see Barry’s hole that he had prepared prior to tying the other Speedster to the bed. It was still loose and wet with lube so Eobard vibrated his cock and slowly inched it into Barry’s tight heat. Barry let out a loud, but still muffled cry from around the gag that kept the dildo resting on his tongue. 

“God Barry, you feel amazing on my cock.” Eobard groaned out as he used his super speed to slam his cock into Barry repeatedly. Barry grabbed onto the ropes that were around his wrist and hung on as he was fucked into rapidly, his cock dripping pre-cum under the treatment. 

Eobard leaned down and vibrated his mouth and tongue against the edible nipple coverings; Barry arched his chest under the ministrations of Eobard’s lips. His chest was covered in red bite marks and hickies when the coverings were gone completely. 

Eobard draped Barry’s stocking clad legs over his shoulders to adjust the angle of his thrusting into the other man. Barry let out a cry as he came when his eyes caught sight of Eobard fucking into him in the mirror over their head’s. Eobard grinned as he groaned, burying himself deep into Barry’s even tighter heat allowing him self to come.

Eobard stayed like that for a while, knowing that he and Barry would be ready for another round within minutes so he just enjoyed the sight below him and was glad he had installed a camera in the mirror above their heads. He planned on watching it repeatedly, perhaps with his cock in Barry’s mouth this time. Eobard just smiled as he felt Barry tighten up around him thanks to his speed healing and knew his Speedster was ready for the next round.


	21. Will/Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and Hotforcaptaincold wanted: Dark Hannigram with Will in the lengerie

“Look at the great Doctor Lector.” Will smirked as he hooked his stocking clad right leg around Hannibal’s shoulders, tugging the man on his knees forward further making him gag lightly around the cock in his mouth. 

“I wonder what your high society friend would think of their esteemed Doctor Lecter if they saw him naked on his knees sucking a man in lingerie off?” Will hummed as he moved his right hand to the side a bit watching as Hannibal’s throat constricted under the collar around his throat, claiming him. 

Hannibal didn’t answer as he just swiped his tongue over the head of Will’s cock, humming happily in the back of his throat when Will groaned at the sensations it caused. Will used his foot to push Hannibal backwards off of his cock. The larger man settled on his heels and looked up at Will with a hazy look on his face and pre-cum smeared over his lips. 

“Look at you, the so proud Doctor on his knees for me like a good little slut.” Will crooned as he traced Hannibal’s jawline before he stood up, his erect cock bouncing at the movement from it’s place framed by the black garter belt that was holding up the matching stockings while his chest was covered in a black leather corset. 

Leather gloves on his hand and a chain-link leash on his wrist that connected with the leather collar on Hannibal’s throat which had it’s own chain link that lead down to the cock cage he was wearing. Will tugged on the leash so Hannibal rose to his feet and shuffled after him. 

“Hands on the door.” Will ordered as he nodded at the large glass, sliding door with a good sightline to the backyard and the road behind the Doctor’s house. 

“Yes Sir.” Hannibal rested his palms against the cool glass, spreading his legs wide for better balance and to present himself to Will. 

“Good boy.” Will purred as he removed the riding crop from the side of his garter belt, he quickly brought it down on Hannibal’s firm ass. Will groaned when he heard Hannibal gasp and the hit skin turn red. Will brought the crop down a few more times, rubbing his cock as Hannibal reacted to each swing of the crop. 

Will dropped the crop and stepped behind Hannibal, hand on the base of his cock. He used his hand to smack Hannibal’s ass once, twice, three times before he thrusted his cock into Hannibal’s always stretched ass. Hannibal groaned, pressing his bound cock against the cool touch of the glass as the touch of lace and leather brushed against his heated skin while Will’s cock pounded in and out of him. 

“Such a cock slut, you would love it if I was fucking you all the time, isn’t that right Doctor Lector?” Will grunted out as he made sure to hit against that spot that had Hannibal a gasping mess with every thrust.

“Yes Sir, God yes.” Hannibal agreed as he rested his forehead against the glass while pushing his hips back in a needy way that got him another slap on the ass. Will felt his apex approaching so he withdrew from Hannibal’s wonderful ass and stepped back. 

“On your knees Doctor.” Will ordered, hand tight around his cock to stop him self from coming too soon. 

Hannibal lowered himself to the ground before shuffling around to face Will. Will stepped closer so his cock was right above Hannibal’s face. Will groaned as he started to jerk himself off, dragging the head of his cock against Hannibal’s face, over his lips before pulling back as he groaned as he came. Covering Hannibal’s face with his cum, some getting into his mouth when the other man let his mouth drop open at the sight of Will getting himself off in lingerie. 

Will breathed heavily as he enjoyed his orgasm and the sight of Hannibal’s face covered in his cum on his knees in front of him. His cock obviously throbbing in it’s cage, Will ran his foot over the top of Hannibal’s cock enjoying the cut off gasp Hannibal gave at the action.

“I left a toy for you to ride in the bedroom, go get yourself off my pretty slut, then come back to me and maybe I’ll let you warm my cock for the rest of the night.” Will ordered and watched as Hannibal scurried from the room, desperate to come. Will sat down on the seat at the head of the table; he sipped wine from the glass with a satisfied look on his face.


End file.
